Lie to Me
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: (Wrong Turn) A short, fluffly fic. Set during the scene where Jessie and Chris are hiding behind the waterfall, Chris attempts to comfort Jessie (bad summary)


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.   
  
A/N: So I finally got to see "Wrong Turn" last night (it only took five months and two different video stores) and that movie was so cool. But anyway, this short fic takes place during the scene when Jessie and Chris are hiding behind the waterfall. Every part of that scene screamed "fic" so I decided to write one. If this one gets good enough reviews, I might just do another "Wrong Turn" story. It might not be the best of stories, however, but I felt like writing it anyway. So please review and enjoy.   
  
~Lie to Me~  
  
The setting would have been almost tranquil if Jessie Burlingame hadn't been hiding to save her life. As she attempted to peer out from behind the cascading waterfall, all she could see were the blurry forms of sadistic, deformed murders, of the likes that she and Chris Finn were fleeing. Heart pounding in her chest, Jessie watched ridged until she was certain they had passed, that they did not know where their prey was hiding.   
  
"I think they're gone." Chris remarked, breathing a sigh of relief as he spoke, turning slightly to regard the shaking brunette beside him.   
  
Jessie nodded once, praying that he was right, and leaned against the back of the small alcove that was providing them with much needed shelter. Exhausted, she closed her eyes, attempting to block out the images of her best friend, Carly, getting murdered before her eyes. She didn't believe that she would ever get such a sight out of her mind, no matter how long she lived.   
  
Chris continued to study the girl, sighing deeply, as though he sensed her turmoil. "I'm sorry about your friends." He remarked, knowing that his words would surely provide little comfort.   
  
"I came home last week, to find a message on my machine from my boyfriend, who said that we shouldn't be together anymore." Jessie mumbled, unsure of how she was telling Chris about the pathetic events that had led to the massacre. However, there seemed to be nothing else to do and he was listening, seemingly rapt, so Jessie decided to continue. "Within twenty minutes of me telling Carly...she and Scott and Evan and Francine all decided to blow off work and take me on this little camping trip. That's just the kind of friends they were." At those words, she choked back a sob, burying her face in her dirty, bloody hands.   
  
Chris stared at Jessie for a moment before closing the small gap between them and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest. Jessie folded against him, seeming grateful for the comfort, burying her face against his sweaty chest. "It's not your fault." He soothed, stroking her head gently, somehow managing to resist placing his lips against the crown of her head. Ever since he had first seen her, when she had come marching back to her friends with her fist full of barbed wire, Chris had been taken with how beautiful she was. But she wasn't just beautiful, she was smart, brave and independent as well, so different from the girls that he knew and had been out with in his life.   
  
Jessie pulled away from him, studying him intently with her chestnut eyes. "I wish that was true. If I hadn't been so self-pitying then we would have never come out here in the first place." She spat, sounding more upset with herself then with him.   
  
"No, Jessie, it isn't your fault." Chris assured her once again, this time more forcefully. "Your friends wanted to help you, you can't blame yourself for that." He found himself unable to keep her gaze any longer and stared inside at the dirt beneath them.   
  
She stared at him for a second longer, turning her head aside and gazing past the waterfall once more, looking for signs of their pursuers. Jessie nearly forced herself to turn completely away from him, to sit alone in silence but remained where she was, knee touching his. The last thing she needed right now was to be infatuated with Chris, a man she hardly knew, but she was finding it harder and harder to deny that she was becoming attracted to him; he had saved her life more then once and had tried to save her friends. He was much better then her old asshole of a boyfriend, that had inadvertently gotten them into this mess.   
  
Instead, Jessie said, "You're a hero you know; sort of anyway. If not for you, I'd probably be dead right now too." She didn't know where those words had come from but she knew that she was speaking the truth and she wanted Chris to know it.   
  
Chris looked at her, surprised at her words and he shook his head, letting her know it. "I'm not a hero, I'm the reason you're in this mess in the first place. If not for me-"   
  
"We would have still had four popped tires." Jessie cut him off firmly, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You're the reason that we all survived as long as we did; who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there in that house, or to come up with the idea to steal their truck. God, why can't men just learn to accept compliments." She snapped, rolling her eyes and slightly turning away from him now, pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.   
  
At her words, Chris couldn't help but chuckle, an action that surprised both Jessie and himself. She turned to look at him, eyebrow raised in a mixture of confusion and anger, as though she couldn't believe that he dared to laugh at such a time. "Well, in that case then, thank you. But you're more a hero then me, Jess; if my friends all died-" He trailed off, not sure of what to say past that.   
  
For a beat, Jessie stared at him, studying him more intently then she had gotten a chance to before; he was such as frightened as she was, though he was doing a much better job of staying strong then she figured she was. "Tell me we're not going to die." She said suddenly, knowing that as she spoke that she was asking for something almost impossible to guarantee. Chris started to open her mouth to reply but she could him off before he could say anything. "Please, lie to me." Jessie felt tears well in her eyes as she spoke, feeling that she had just lost the last bit of childish innocence that she had carried with her. She had never thought that she would ever be asking someone to lie to her about her survival, never thought that she would doubt that she'd ever see another sunrise.   
  
Chris pulled her to him once again, holding her more tightly this time; Jessie returned his embrace, her head against his shoulder, tears falling down her cheeks. "We're not going to die, we're going to get out of this alive and stay in the city for as long as we live." He promised her, feeling almost as though he was speaking the truth. This time, he did kiss the crown of her head, breathing in the sweaty scent of her hair, which somehow still retained a hint of fruit perfumed shampoo.   
  
At his actions, Jessie pulled away from him, studying him once again through blurry eyes. Chris thought that she was going to reject his affections, pull away from him. Instead, she held his eyes for a second longer before leaning toward him, kissing him gently. The kiss turned passionate and Chris pulled her against him again; he could feel her heart beating against his chest, and feel her breaths coming quickly.   
  
Jessie finally broke the kiss after what seemed like an eternity, staring at him with a slight smile upon her face. "Lie to me," she started, though she didn't know why she kept bringing up the topic. "Tell me you'll never leave me, never leave me alone." Another tear rolled down her cheek and Chris gently brushed it away.   
  
"I won't." He promised, lips almost touching hers. "I promise." He kissed her once more, running his fingers through her damp hair.   
  
Somehow, Jessie knew that he wasn't lying to her. 


End file.
